


Fly Away

by SinclairMaxwell



Series: Fly Away Trilogy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Twilight
Genre: Insanity, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinclairMaxwell/pseuds/SinclairMaxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TwilightXHP Severus Snape shows up in Forks with a disturbed and ill Harrison Potter who immediately draws Edward's attention. Can he help him recover or will Harrison stay insane forever? Slash! Character Insanity! Will be Volume 1 of 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everything Will Be Wonderful...Someday

Author's Note: Ok ok, I know. I promised that I would take time off for my originals and I'm working like a steam engine on those too but I watched an episode of Cold Case, called Fly Away, season 1 episode 8 if any of you are interested, and it just touched me so much that I had to fanfic-afy it. It's not gonna be all detective-y. I don't read those so I'm certainly not going to write one. Not bashing them, they just aren't my cuppa tea. Harry will be slightly crazy in this one and I'm proud to say that this is my very first TwiPotter fic. Yes! I have jumped onto the TwilightXHP crossover ship! Blame by super fantabulous Beta, meikouhaikitsune. Luv ya girl! Anyways. This is SLASH, just like all of my fics, so you have been warned. Sorry though. For the sake of this fic, I'm ignoring Bella. I luv her I really do though. And in this fic, Voldie is killed when Harry is 16.

Pairings: HP/EC, SS/?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the computer I'm typing this on.

Chapter One

Everything Will Be Wonderful Someday

Edward Cullen did not consider himself to be a person easily surprised or startled. He was calm, stoic and had a self determination and will that put diamonds to shame. So when Carlisle's contact from the magical community in England turned up in Forks on night and made an emergency call, he followed his father nonchalantly. The man had taken up residence in a home on the other side of the forest that they lived in. When they arrived, the door opened immediately as if he had known all along that they had arrived on his property. He looked at them out of obsidian eyes. His body was tall and willowy in a masculine sense, covered by the black robes that were traditional on their eastern wizarding cousins, and strands of his lank black hair escaped from the low ponytail that harbored it to fall around his face.

"Severus, I came as soon as possible."

"Yes, come quickly. He's in the upstairs bedroom."

Edward quirked an eyebrow at this exchange. He? So it wasn't the dark man who required Carlisle's expertise. Odd. He didn't hear anyone else's thoughts in the house at all. Severus showed them upstairs quickly, not wasting a moment for pleasantries. Edward immediately liked him. They stopped at the second door on the left and entered quietly. The moment he stepped inside, Edward was assaulted by the most tantalizing smell he had ever experienced in all of his long eighty years. Delicious, addicting, arousing. He slammed himself against the wall in a vain attempt to distance himself and bring common sense back to the forefront, unable to stop teh widening of his eyes or the reflex that flew his hand to cover his mouth. He could feel his fangs extending and venom filling his mouth. His reaction earned him two confused frowns. Couldn't Carlisle smell that? Blood may not affect him but he still smelled it just as strongly! He ignored their frowns in favor of staring at the shifting, human sized bundle shivering beneath the bed blankets. Severus kneeled down next to the bed calmly.

"Harrison, come out now. We have guests. There is no call for rudeness." The man said but his words held no bite.

The bundle shifted until a small teenager emerged. He kept his eyes averted at the bed but Edward was drinking in his appearance. His skin was pale, almost translucent to the point that he could see the blue and purple veins beneath the skin at several points on his body. His paleness was offset by the curtain of long dark hair that spilled over and ended at his lower back. The vampire suspected that it would be longer if not for the matted and tangled state it was in. The boy looked like he had been in a refugee camp. He was unusually thin and his cheekbones stuck out sharply on his lovely face. Even slightly emaciated, he was breathtakingly beautiful. Carlisle spoke up in his mind.

'Edward are you in control? Do you need to leave?'

He grimaced in response.

'I'm fine. His scent though…Damn! I've never smelled anything so…addicting.'

His father frowned deeper. Strange. The thoughts he was gleaning from Severus's mind were muddy but he could clearly read the worry for the teen. From what he could read, something very bad had happened to Harrison and then he had been in some sort of accident. Foul play had been strongly suspected. That lovely face looked up and Edward was met with the most unearthly, ethereal emerald eyes he had ever seen. A groan slipped passed his defenses, drawing the boy's attention. Suddenly, it seemed as if the whole universe had turned its attention to him. A single word slipped past the boy's lips, so light that even he was unsure if it had been reality.

"Cedric…?" Was the whispered response. A name?

Severus's eyes filled with grief and he touched the boy's head tenderly.

"No, Harrison. This is Edward and his father Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle is going to be your doctor and they're gonna help you get all better again."

The shock was what Edward heard in the man's mind though.

'No, Harrison. Cedric is dead…He's been dead for three years…'

Carlisle approached the dazed teen with a soft smile. With Harrison's nodded permission, he began his check up. The strange boy did not utter another syllable, in fact, his eyes found the wall and did not move for the rest of the visit. Severus was able to coax him back under the covers and into bed afterwards although Edward noticed that no attempt to offer the boy food that he so obviously needed was made or to light the fire in the somewhat chilly room. He was staring at the beautiful teen. The entire visit he had been trying to read the teen's thoughts, to try and find out how he had gotten into this state but to his immense frustration, his mind glided over the other's like silk on water. He wanted it. Craved it! He needed to know more about the curious, tantalizing enigma before him. Severus lead them downstairs with a heavy sigh, offering them seats in his small study where they settled. He knew that the man was wishing he had a drink.

"So, you may have noticed that, aside from his health problems, Harrison has some mental illness as well." He began.

Carlisle nodded.

"Well, he was in a bad accident a year ago and has never really recovered. His entire life has been just one complicated trauma after another. He was orphaned as an infant and abused as a child and when he came into the care of the school, every year it was some new thing. In his accident, they suspected foul play. Harrison's child, the godson that he adopted after the child's parents were killed in the war, did not survive the accident. Harrison was in a coma for several months before he woke with very few memories and none of the accident. He didn't even realize that the child had been killed. Since he woke up, he has never been the same. Everyone abandoned him after that until I was the only one left. He refuses to care for himself and it takes me almost an hour to get him to consume the smallest amount of food. I wish I could light the fire in his room but the last time we did, he stuck his hands inside it and grabbed onto the burning log. I'm afraid to say that he isn't in a good state of mind. He tips on the brink of insanity constantly. I brought him here because you are the only one I could think of that maybe had a chance of helping him, Carlisle. I don't know how much I can help him anymore." Severus admitted wearily.

Edward winced visibly. Poor Harrison... He couldn't stand the thought of such a beautiful creature being in so much pain. His father nodded grimly.

"We will do our best, old friend."

"I'm just not sure what else I can do except keep him from hurting himself or starving to death. I think…Harrison wishes he had died too. Most days he is lucid even if he may not seem all there. He has only spoken a few words since he woke from the coma. He hallucinates and has the most vivid nightmares. I'd like to get him well enough to go to school again but first I have to get him well enough to care for himself. He was intimately involved in the war effort so I fear that it may be in great part Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Sometimes he will just stare off into space and I know that he is reliving all of those horrors over and over again. It kills me to see him in such a state. He used to be so fiery and determined. He had the brightest spirit I'd ever seen outside of his mother."

Edward spoke up this time in a serious case of word vomit that had even him stunned.

"He still does. It's just buried inside him." He said and to his surprise, he earned a soft smile in return.

From above, the two vampires could hear Harry softly tossing and turning before getting out of bed and walking around the edge of his room like a tiger in it's cage. Severus sighed.

"He doesn't sleep a lot of the time, so he paces and walks around. Often times, I will bring him down into the living room with me and read to him or into my office and he will just sit there and watch me work. He frowns when he does, like he's close to remembering but it always passes." He explained darkly.

They sat up for many more hours talking of Harrison's condition and the best treatments. Eventually, the teen made his way down the stairs and blankly, curled up at Severus's feet, using his knee as a pillow. Those green eyes never moved from Edward's own the entire time.


	2. Tell Me That Your Alright

A/N: So what do yous guys think so far, hm? I'm rather fond of it. ^^ Neewho. Thanks for all of teh reviews. They were awesome! Hope you guys continue to enjoy it as much as I do. Oh! Btw, the chapter names are all music on my ipod playlist for this story. I liek to make a playlist for every one of my stories of songs that inspire me or have some signifigance to the plot or characters. Sometimes, they can be hints of what to come! *winknudgehint* I'm not sure if this is really the title to this song but it's one of my favorite songs from the Motion City Soundtrack. Luv!

Disclaimer: Nope. I own nothing.

Chapter Two

Tell Me That Your Alright

Harrison poked his breakfast ruefully, eyeing it in distaste. Severus had gone to London on business for the day and Dr. Carlisle had offered to tend to him for the day while Severus was away. And so here he sat in a big white house with the one called Edward, the Doc and his wife. She was beautiful. They all were really. Especially Edward. They reminded him of Veela, they were so lovely. But Harrison knew what they were. Vampires. Esme was a bright and cheery person and he liked her even though he wouldn't say anything to her. Doc Carlisle was always talking to him even though he didn't expect a response back. Severus did that too...It made him...sad. He frowned at the man now though as the vampire tried to coax him to take a bite of the porridge. Edward was sitting on a bar stool at the kitchen island, watching their interaction. Harrison fidgeted in his seat, uncomfortably. The teenage vampire sighed and stood, moving to the refridgerator. Harrison started as he suddenly appeared next to him, holding out a bottle of chocolate milk. It was one of those vitamin drinks for kids who cant get the necessary vitamins and nutrients they needed for whatever reason. Harrison's eyes seemed to light up at it and he took it with the tiniest of smiles. Edward felt his insides seem to melt. What a gorgeous smile. If only he could get Harrison to give him a real smile. It would be worth every car in their garage and his piano just to see it once. That smell...It still made his eyes want to roll back in his head, just to savor it.

"Carlisle, why don't I take Harrison outside for a little while. While it's still warm and dry out. He likes to walk after all." Edward suggested, much to Carlisle's happiness and Harrison's interest.

"That's a very good idea, Edward! Harrison, would you like to go for a walk outside? Some fresh air may do you good." The doctor asked.

Harrison, blushed slightly at the kind, happy tone directed towards him and nodded timidly. He hadn't been outside for so long. He missed it. Edward nodded and offered him an hand up out of his seat. Harrison stared at it for a long moment before nervously taking it. The hand was cold, but he didn't mind. Maybe his fingers would get so cold they woudl fall off. His mind cackled at him for that thought before he kicked it into submission brutally. He was gonna have a good day, damn it! Edward smiled and at once, Harrison was intrigued. He looked even more beautiful when he was happy.

~ o ~

Harry followed Edward cautiously, never letting go of his hand. Meanwhile, Edward talked to him. Mostly about inconsequential things but also about the La Push wolves and about his own families special abilities.

"And Alice can see the future. Well, possible futures. People are constantly changing their minds so nothing is really set in stone. She sees the possiblities until they've made up their minds and then it's certain. I read minds, as you may already know except for some reason, you are like a blank to me. I can't seem to read through into that head of yours." The vampire shot him a crooked grin that made Harrison blush, "One hundred and eight years of life and no one has ever been able to avoid my ability except you."

Harrison followed the vampire over an enormous tree that had fallen recently, allowing Edward to wrap his arms around him to help him over it. The silent teen smiled his thanks softly. The wind changed, blowing that tantalizing scent over his way and Edward muffled his groan. It was getting steadily easier to stand against the craving that overtook him when he smelled it but it still affected him greatly. Harrison shot him a questioning frown at the sound but Edward just waved him on with a smile.

"I'm fine. We should head back now. The others will be getting back from school in a few hours and you should rest alittle before the herd arrives. Would you like me to play the piano for you? It would pass the time at least and may help you relax."

Edward's reward, and one he swore to cherish forever, was the bright expression that lit up Harrison's whole demeanor at the offer. It should be illegal to be so…perfect. The way the boy made him feel was absolutely sinful. He pulled Harrison gently onto his back, running so they could get back faster. It was while they were running that he saw the bruises and scars on the boy's wrist. The other wrist was bandaged up. He hadn't noticed it before because of Severus's button up shirts that he wore. The sleeves fell down to Harrison's fingertips. He could feel how thin he was, how light and winced inside. It steeled his resolve however. He would help Harrison get better. He wanted to hear that soft voice and see him smile and laugh. He never stopped to question why the teen made him feel this way, just accepted it. When they returned to the house, he settled the tired boy into his own bed and played several soft daunting melodies that he had himself composed over the years. He watched the strange creature's eyes lower and then finally close at last as his heart beat evened out. Harry's heart beats were quick and irregular, like a frightened baby bird's. Like an infant raven. He smiled at the thought and stepped downstairs quietly to retrieve the medicines that Carlisle had prescribed for Harrison's several conditions. He had even special ordered them so they were in a sort of odd candy form. Chocolates for the vitamins, gummy bears for the anxiolytics, hard fruity candies for the selective serotonin reuptake inhibitors and gummy worms for the antipsychotic medications. Apparently, as they had discovered with the chocolate milk, Harrison had quite the sweet tooth, so after they had heard of Severus's previous trouble with getting the teen to accept any sort of medicines, they had tried a new approach. Make taking his medications enjoyable. It had been Carlisle's idea and Severus was very pleased with the outcomes so far. Edward smiled down at the teen. He was very pleased too.


	3. Have You Ever

A/N: Bliss! It is turning out lovely, isn't it? Enter, the rest of the Cullen Clan! And the vampires deal with Harrison's first "episode" in their home. How do they deal? This chapter's title song is by Offspring, btw.

Disclaimer: Nope.

Chapter Three

Have You Ever

Everyone was gathered in the living room a few hours later listening to Carlisle and Severus explain the strange teenager that was in their home when Edward led that same strange child downstairs. The rain was pattering on the window panes and the roof above them. Harrison was walking unsteadily down the stairs, clutching Edward's shirt hem. His eyes were half closed as if he were still asleep and his long hair was mussed from sleep. Alice immediately let out a coo of adoration, especially when Harrison crawled in Severus's arms, burrowing there with a sigh. His sleepy eyes swept around the room full of vampires, stopping on the teen who had spent the day with him. Edward's crooked smile made him sit up alittle straighter, blinking the sleep away owlishly. Severus ran a hand through his hair to straighten the messy strands with a smirk of amusement.

"Did you sleep well, Harrison?" He asked calmly, sipping at the steaming cup of tea that Esme had made for him.

Severus earned a sheepish nod in return. Carlisle smiled at him kindly.

"Well, I suppose it's my turn to introduce you to my family. Harrison, these are my children, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and of course you already know Edward and my wife Esme."

He gave them all a silent wave. Rosalie was stricken with motherly adoration for the boy. Jasper nodded and Emmett just gave silly wave. Alice came over and ruffled his hair, much to his surprise.

"You are just so cute!" She squealed happily.

He gave her a timid, small smile. The vampires were all in an uproar at their new arrival. They were joking and trying to get Harrison to speak and Alice kept begging to do his hair. Everything was going well until Emmett somehow got Jasper into a mock skirmish in the living room. The volume increased and Severus had just started to get worried when the two tipped a vase over. It shattered on the floor and that seemed like the straw that tipped everything. Harrison was suddenly on the floor, screaming, curling in on himself in a distressed, unconscious effort to block everything out. Severus rushed to his aid and Edward and Carlisle were both on their feet instantly. Harrison reacted to the potion's master's soft reassurances but his eyes were wide and full of fear. His nails were digging into his wrist, drawing blood quickly. Jasper had suddenly vacated the room. Edward hurried over to try and break the boy of his fit but as soon as he attempted to touch him, Harrison shrank away, his whimpers loud and desperate. The teen's eyes were unfocused and he seemed to be seeing something much more frightening than the world the rest of them looked out on. Harrison was quivering and shaking his head as if in denial. Carlisle had jumped to his feet in alarm, about to race to him but Severus held him back with a hand. The boy looked like he was seizing but he seemed to be in control of himself, just not in touch with reality at the moment. The potion's master kneeled next to him.

"Harrison, your hurting yourself. Let go." His guardian said calmly.

His only response was more of that terrified behavior and the nails digging in further. Edward was assaulted by that glorious scent once more but in his fear and worry for the small teen, he was able to stomp it into submission. Severus took a deep steadying breath before suddenly grabbing the distressed boy's hands and gripping them solidly, ignoring the blood trickling out of the new wounds. Harrison was now writhing like an eel, trying to get away from the restraining hands and crying. It didn't take long until Severus was able to summon a syringe of some sort of dark liquid and inject it into the thigh of his captive. Harrison immediately quieted and fell silent once again, his eyes dark and glazed. Severus folded him in his arms with a heavy sigh, rocking him gently back and forth. Carlisle was on alert and Edward's expression was agonizing.

"What was that? What happened to him?" Emmett's voice finally cut through the heavy silence.

"He had a fit. Harrison is prone to having episodes like this when it gets too loud or he becomes startled among other things. He hallucinates sometimes and has several other triggers that can set off his fits at any time. We've had to be very careful. As you noticed, Harrison has the tendency to hurt himself during them and sometimes has to be restrained. This is why I can't put him in school. Anything could set him off." He admitted sadly. "Some days are just better than others."

Edward grimaced inwardly. At least now he knew where those marks had come from. He wanted to help Harrison more than he had wanted in anything in decades. He wanted to see him get better and laugh like Severus had told them he used to. The potion's master had hinted that Harrison had been taken hostage by the Dark Lord and that several people had had to die in order to assure his temporary return. They all could only imagine the guilt that such a thing would have impressed on the teen. But what had been the big trigger for his illness? He knew it had something to do with his accident and the suspicions of foul play behind it. If only he could get Harrison well enough to recall those memories! Then he could tell them who his attacker was. He needed to talk to Severus more. Something was telling the vampire that the man held some overlooked clue that could lead him to the secret. He wanted to know who had hurt this kind boy and he would revenge him because Harrison needed people who cared. He needed him because everyone else in his life had abandoned him to fate.

~ o ~

"Severus, you know Harrison better than anyone else. Can you tell me more about this accident he had and the months following up to it?"

Severus looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You are awfully curious tonight, Edward. Is something on your mind?" He asked, unevasively but withholding the answer until he knew the reason for the teen vampire's strange questions.

Edward looked over at the boy sitting on the couch playing video games with Emmett and Jasper. He wanted to help him. He wanted to put the puzzle that was Harrison Potter back together again.

"I want to help him. I want to care for him and see him able to get better because no one else but you cared about him enough to do it."

The man nodded before sitting down with a heavy sigh.

"Well, you have to understand, Harrison and I didn't always like eachother…"


	4. Let Her Cry

AN: I don't know why I bother with these author's notes, really. I mean, I'm writing most of this story before you guys ever see it so it's a little unneeded, huh? But! I dunno, I always like to address you guys as readers and show my appreciation for what you guys do. You are all always thanking me for writing this when really it should be the other way around. I should thank all of you for reading it! Without the readers, after all, an author is nothing but a fan girl with too much time. I hate to leave this area blank anyways. It makes the chapter look so dull and uncared for. ^^ This chapter's song title is by Hootie and the Blowfish, btw.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize and if I did I would never have to work three jobs again.

Chapter Four

Let Her Cry

Harrison let himself be put into Edward's bed to sleep, giving the vampire a soft smile. It seemed that the teen had grown rather fond of him in the month he had been staying in Forks. Severus had whispered to him that Harrison's birthday would be at the end of this month, actually. July thirty first. A fitting date, he thought. Harrison was bright like the summer sun and he seemed to make the whole world hold it's breathe as he passed, like the cusp of the month he was born into. Edward touched his cheek gently before exiting his room, leaving the door slightly ajar. He didn't need vampire powers to tell him that those emerald eyes were boring into his back the entire way out. He couldn't stop the desire that rose within him to have those eyes forever on him alone. He sat down in the living room with a small smile on his face and played his piano all through the night, up until Harrison woke at three a.m. to come curl up on the couch beside Rosalie and Emmett. He laid his head in Rosalie's lap and fell right back to sleep. His sister had a look of quiet adoration on her face. At first, she had felt a connection with Harrison, a camaraderie in misery, because they had both lost children. She felt connected to him, especially since Harrison couldn't despair for himself because of his lost memories. She despaired for them both, because she had lost the chance for children when it was all she had ever wanted and because Harrison had had a child and lost it to a suspicious death. Edward knew that the thought of someone harming a child on purpose was something that turned even her undead stomach. Edward would often sit outside his bedroom at night and listen to the boy's tears, whether he was awake when they fell or asleep. Part of Harrison's unconscious mind knew what happened that night over a year ago and despaired because of it. He often woke up at night screaming. It was the tears that were the worst of them all though. They made him want to run into the room and hold the teen, never letting him go again. He wanted to protect him from all of the hurts the world had placed on him. Harrison hadn't slept through a full night since he had arrived.

"He does seem comfortable here, doesn't he?" Esme said with a shining smile.

Severus nodded but was deep in thought it seemed. Rosalie cooed lovingly at the boy asleep in her lap. She considered it a small triumph that Harrison felt comfortable enough with her to come and curl up with her at night. Edward couldn't stop the flare of jealousy that bubbled and spewed inside him at her thoughts. He hit a sour note on the piano and Jasper raised an eyebrow at him, curious as to his emotional state. His brother looked over at Rosalie and the sleeping child in her lap and comprehension dawned on his face. When Jasper directed a smirk at him, he scowled back in response.

'Jealousy, brother? Really?'

Edward threw him a rude hand gesture once Esme's back was turned. Carlisle frowned at the two of them with an eye roll.

'Eternal teenagers...' Was his soft thought of exasperation.

~ o ~

Rosalie sat on the white couch, braiding the long dark hair while Harrison did a puzzle with Edward on the floor. Severus and Carlisle were talking at the table in low whispers about events in the wizarding world, especially those concerning their grim arrival in Forks. The rest of the Cullen children had just come into the room, giggling and laughing. Alice's eyes were unusually bright. Esme was puttering around the kitchen and Edward stood to retrieve Harrison's dinner. His mother had made the teen's favorite. Well, the only thing that they had been able to get him to eat, really. Fried rice and stir-fry. Harrison smiled when the vampire reclaimed his spot at his side and handed him his dinner. Everyone was goofing off and having a good time except, as it seemed to Harrison, Edward. He was too busy taking care of him, just like Severus. That made the teen...sad inside. He just wanted to please Edward. He knew that he liked it when he smiled, so Harrison tried to do it more often. He wasn't sure why it was so important to him that the vampire be happy, but it was. He accepted the bowl and with a leap of immense faith, he went on.

"Thank you...Edward." He said softly, his voice rough from over a year of disuse.

Everyone in the room froze and turned to stare, forcing a blush from him. Alice was bouncing happily in her chair. Severus rushed over to kneel before him, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Harrison?" His guardian ventured as if he were afraid he had imagined it.

The teen looked up at the wide, hopeful eyes and wished for Severus to see that all of his hard work, all of his sleepless nights and thankless patience, wasn't all for nothing. He didn't want him to abandon him like everyone else had. Everyone, even Dumbledore, had said that he was a hopeless case but the cantankerous man had kept with him, quit his job at Hogwarts to care for him when all others had long given up caring, labeling him as just another tragedy of the war.

"Yes...Severus?"

A sigh of blissful relief swept through the man. Harrison had just made an enormous step towards recovery. Edward was beaming beside him. Suddenly, the whole room was alive with hurray's and joyful squeals, though these were mostly from Esme and Alice. Rosalie swept him up into her lap, giving him a big hug. Harrison wrapped his arms securely around her neck with a contented sigh, pleased to just lay there with his blushing face against her cool collarbone. Emmett was suddenly in front of him like a huge happy dog.

"Who am I, Harrison? Can you say my name?" He asked excitedly.

Harrison smiled, poking the vampire's forehead.

"Emmett." He buried his face into Rosalie's shoulder comfortingly, "Rosie."

Alice cooed at the cute nickname and the blonde vampiress smiled, running her fingers through his hair. He turned to the pixie-like girl and named them all off as he went.

"Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and..." He paused at the beautiful blonde kneeling in front of him, "Edward..." He breathed.

Alice looked like she was about to have a conniption from excitement. The teen slid down out of Rosalie's arms to kneel in front of the youngest Cullen. His hands touched the cold face and if Edward had a heartbeat, he was sure that it would have thumped out of his chest at that moment.

"Edward." Harrison said in a whisper but more solidly as if he were becoming more sure of himself and his surroundings.

With the entire room watching in wonderment, Harrison did something that Edward had only ever dreamed of. He pulled him down softly and kissed him. The teenage vampire was overwhelmed with euphoria. He had never tasted anything so divine as those lips before. No blood could match it. Emmett and Severus both had matching looks of openmouthed shock. Jasper was tactfully averting his eyes in an attempt to give the couple some privacy while Alice looked like if she could eat she would have a bucket of popcorn on her lap. Esme, if it were possible, would have been blushing. A smile was even tugging at the usually stoic Rosalie's mouth. Carlisle cleared his throat to get the blissfully unaware boys' attention once more. They parted unwillingly. Harrison brought his fingers to his lips thoughtfully while Edward was still trying to make sense of everything around him once more. He nodded to himself before taking Edward's hand calmly.

"Edward. Mates."


	5. Hello Alone

A/N: Woot! Finally at chapter five! Hatchachacha! Lol. Anyways, many thanks to my super awesome Beta, meikouhaikitsune! I would not have made it far on this fic without her. ^-^ Also, let me send a shout out to all of you who are planning to attend MTAC 09. See you there! ^o^ This chapter's title is by Anberlin. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

Chapter Five

Hello Alone

Everyone in the room froze and turned to stare, forcing a blush from him. Alice was bouncing happily in her chair. Severus rushed over to kneel before him, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Harrison?" His guardian ventured as if he were afraid he had imagined it.

The teen looked up at the wide, hopeful eyes and wished for Severus to see that all of his hard work, all of his sleepless nights and thankless patience, wasn't all for nothing. He didn't want him to abandon him like everyone else had. Everyone, even Dumbledore, had said that he was a hopeless case but the cantankerous man had kept with him, quit his job at Hogwarts to care for him when all others had long given up caring, labeling him as just another tragedy of the war. 

"Yes...Severus?"

A sigh of blissful relief swept through the man. Harrison had just made an enormous step towards recovery. Edward was beaming beside him. Suddenly, the whole room was alive with hurray's and joyful squeals, though these were mostly from Esme and Alice. Rosalie swept him up into her lap, giving him a big hug. Harrison wrapped his arms securely around her neck with a contented sigh, pleased to just lay there with his blushing face against her cool collarbone. Emmett was suddenly in front of him like a huge happy dog. 

"Who am I, Harrison? Can you say my name?" He asked excitedly.

Harrison smiled, poking the vampire's forehead.

"Emmett." He buried his face into Rosalie's shoulder comfortingly, "Rosie."

Alice cooed at the cute nickname and the blonde vampiress smiled, running her fingers through his hair. He turned to the pixie-like girl and named them all off as he went. 

"Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and..." He paused at the beautiful blonde kneeling in front of him, "Edward..." He breathed.

Alice looked like she was about to have a conniption from excitement. The teen slid down out of Rosalie's arms to kneel in front of the youngest Cullen. His hands touched the cold face and if Edward had a heartbeat, he was sure that it would have thumped out of his chest at that moment.

"Edward." Harrison said in a whisper but more solidly as if he were becoming more sure of himself and his surroundings.

With the entire room watching in wonderment, Harrison did something that Edward had only ever dreamed of. He pulled him down softly and kissed him. The teenage vampire was overwhelmed with euphoria. He had never tasted anything so divine as those lips before. No blood could match it. Emmett and Severus both had matching looks of openmouthed shock. Jasper was tactfully averting his eyes in an attempt to give the couple some privacy while Alice looked like if she could eat she would have a bucket of popcorn on her lap. Esme, if it were possible, would have been blushing. A smile was even tugging at the usually stoic Rosalie's mouth. Carlisle cleared his throat to get the blissfully unaware boys' attention once more. They parted unwillingly. Harrison brought his fingers to his lips thoughtfully while Edward was still trying to make sense of everything around him once more. He nodded to himself before taking Edward's hand calmly.

"Edward. Mates." 

~ o ~

Edward stared at the angel in his arms with astonishment. Harrison was asleep, curled up with one hand gripping the shirt that was currently his pillow. How did this little scrap of a wizard know that they were mates before even he had? The question was sitting in his mind throughout the bliss and pure rightness of the situation. They had both felt the pull but he had felt it more acutely, so how had Harrison put two and two together to get five? How had he been able to decipher that feeling? Especially in his current...state. Well, it didn't matter, he supposed. As long as he had him safe in his arms. Perhaps it was a wizard thing? Then again, maybe it was just a Harrison thing. As soon as the word has passed through those enticing lips, he felt the rightness of it click into place. Mates. Speaking of wizards and their things...Severus was sitting at the kitchen table, indulging himself in some sort of spicy type of wizarding whiskey he had unshrunk from his pocket. He was expecting a long talk with the man at some point today. He looked on Harrison as his dear charge, perhaps even with fatherly affection. Harrison twitched in his sleep, drawing his mate's attention immediately. Worry set in at the distress looked on the sleeping boy's face.

"Severus..." He said calmly but with concern. 

Harrison's breathing had hitched and what began as whimpers became cries. Severus was at his side at a moments notice, tugging him from Edward's embrace suddenly but gently. He laid him on the floor and to many of the vampires' horror, conjured padded shackles to hold the boy in place. At Edward's enraged snarl, the potion's master rounded on him furiously.

"Do you think I enjoy doing this to him? I want Harrison to be well more than anyone! I knew him before THIS! To see him become this damaged, hurt creature is the worst thing I have ever witnessed. He can't remember the people that mattered the most to him most days, not even his own parents. So don't you dare raise your hackles at me because I am the only person this child has left in the world and I will do what's best for him if it drives me mad with grief!" He yelled just as Harrison gave a rather violent jerk and a horrified scream.

Edward learned rather quickly why exactly the shackles were necessary. Just like when he had a fit, Harrison had the tendency to try and hurt himself. The teen's keeper saw Edward's distress.

"Don't worry. It's better this way. If he's shackled then no matter how much he wants to lash out at himself, he can't. Subconsciously, Harrison hates himself and he thinks that by hurting himself he is paying some sort of small penance. I've only seen him do it once but it was terrible."

"What happened after?" Edward asked in a soft whisper, hoping against hope that the small wizard had gotten something for his pain, some tiny absolution.

"He cried."

Harrison's nightmare didn't last long but he woke with a startled cry. Severus released his bonds and was rewarded by an armful of the tearful boy. 

"Shhhh...It's alright, Harrison." He reassured him with whispered words and strokes on his back, "Was it the same one?"

Harrison nodded.

"Yes...oh, Severus. I have to- I have to tell Dumbledore...I need to tell him."

Alice gave a small moan of pity and Jasper held her tight. Severus gave a wince that none of them missed. Harrison's eyes were distant as if he were seeing something very far away.

"I need to tell him...I need to-" With widened eyes and a gasp, the teen jumped up form Severus's arms and bolted up the stairs without warning.

Alice jerked to Edward at once, her face full of horror and fear.

"Edward, stop him!" She cried and with no hesitation, he followed the teen as quickly as he could.

The others were not far behind. Harrison had opened the large glass widow door in Edward's room and stood looking out at the dark forest, nothing between him and a two story drop but a few centimeters and the night air. He was wearing a pair of black pajamas that shifted on his thin frame in the wind. Harrison started to turn to look at Edward but his emerald eyes seemed to catch sight of something below. He gave a strangled gasp and Edward felt real fear for his newly discovered mate. Just a breath could send him falling. 

"Teddy?" He questioned to the apparition and Severus nearly sobbed in frustrated misery. Harrison was stuck in the cruelest hallucination of all. The one that offered him false hope, "Teddy...Teddy!" Harrison reached out as if trying to grasp something before, with a final cry, he fell.

Edward let out a shout and practically flew after him. He caught him in mid fall and landed them safely in a tree. Harrison seemed to snap out of his daze because when he looked around and then back up at Edward, his emerald eyes filled with tears and he began to sob uncontrollably against his mate's chest.


	6. Hide and Seek

A/N: Ever been so tired your voice won't come out right no matter how hard you try and force it? This chapter's song is by Imogen Heap.

Disclaimer: Nope.

Chapter Six

Hide and Seek

Harrison was morose for the rest of the night. He just curled up on the couch in the living room and stared listlessly at the far wall. He did eat and he did not go back to sleep. Every few minutes, the electricity would flicker or random objects would float up into the air. Esme turned on the faucet at one point, only to have the water flow upward instead of down into the glass. Severus, sick of the whole situation and fatigue wearing on him, finally sat down beside Harrison who had yet to move.

"Harrison, control yourself! What if you were to hurt someone? What if you were to hurt Edward?"

Yes, he knew it was a low blow but sometimes it was necessary. Harrison's eyes widened before becoming mournful. The Xbox 360 that Emmett had woefully given up on trying to play slowly lowered itself back into it's rightful place. Edward sighed in relief. The magically charged air crackled and discharged within moments, somehow being sucked back into that tiny body. It had started to put him on edge. He eased down at last when his mate curled up in his lap gently, wrapping his stick thin arms around his neck.

"Sorry, Edward…" He whispered sadly.

The vampire gave him an understanding smile and delivered a tender kiss to his head. He tugged a blanket around him, tucking him in lovingly in his lap. His actions earned him a small, shaky smile from the teen at last. Harrison gave him a kiss. Alice broke into a Cheshire cat grin and turned to Severus.

"So, Sevvie-dear," The name forced a cringe of disgust from the man, "We should take Harrison to the mall. He can't wear Edward's clothes forever. They're much too big for him."

Severus looked at her like she had lost her mind. He attempted to interject that Harrison had worn clothes far too big for him for most of his life but received a withering glare in return for his efforts so he stopped to thin about it. Edward was frowning at his sister but all he got when he tried to read her were the different brands of clothing. Good lord there were so many of them. Harrison was too engrossed in running his fingers over his cold collarbone to really pay attention to the conversation, even if it was about him. Edward had to admit that all of the soft caresses were making it exceedingly difficult to focus on much of anything else but the butterfly sensations.

"I like my clothes on him." His opinion was promptly ignored except by a smiling Esme.

"Well, I suppose you have a point, pixie. Harrison hasn't really been out of the house since we arrived and he'll never get used to being around people stuck in this house. I'll allow it but only for three hours and if something happens, I want you to take the calming droughts I made up and then get him out of there as soon as possible. He keeps his inhaler around his neck. You can take him tomorrow, I suppose." The man relented, glaring annoyed at the seer.

Doubtless she had known that she would get her way. Jasper stood up quietly.

"I will go to try and keep Harrison calm." He offered and the teen finally looked up at the sound of his name.

Edward ran a hand through the dark hair.

"Would you like to go shopping with us tomorrow, Harrison?"

"Will you come with me?" He nodded and smiled, "Ok."

Severus was nervous but pleased. At least Harrison was willing to give it a try despite the slight fear in his eyes. If this worked, it wouldn't be long until Harrison would be well enough to be able to go to school again.

~ o ~

Edward liked the life he was slowly building with his mate. Each morning, he would wake Harrison up in his bed, dress him in his clothes and take him downstairs to get him breakfast. While he ate, Edward would brush his hair and afterwards he would occupy his mate until it was time for dinner. He would play for him on the piano or teach him a song or two on the instrument or they would take a picnic outside, often staying out for hours on end. He was slowly learning more and more about Harrison as well. He loved dogs and listening to him play piano, his favorite color was green and he had a fear of small spaces. Today, though, Harrison would see the outside world, see people, for better or worst. Edward swore to himself that he would protect him, even from his own family if he had to. He was watching Harrison in the bath right now. Severus had told him that the boy had to always be watched when he bathed because he had tried the last time he wasn't looked after to drown himself. The teen did not seem bothered at all by his presence and instead amused himself by blowing bubbles at Edward with a soft laugh every so often. He had noticed how child like Harrison behaved but it didn't make him any less to him in his eyes. His mate leaned over the side of the marble, crossing his arms as he leaned on it to stare at him calmly. Edward grinned at him, vaguely wondering if Harrison could see the desire that surely had to be showing in his eyes. Once tanned arms, made pale by month and months of bed rest and even longer away from the sun, raised up to beckon him forward. The vampire laughed.

"Ready to get out?"

He got a smile from the teen. Edward helped Harrison into a big fluffy what towel but instead of heading into the bedroom like he usually did to get clothes, he reached up to wrap his arms around the cold neck of his mate. He gave him a deep kiss, basking in the strong arms that wrapped around his waist. They chilled the water that was still on his skin but Harrison didn't mind. He liked how it felt. Edward crushed him to his chest, abandoning control for just a moment, just to see how it could be. Much to his surprise, Harrison twisted his hand in his hair and gave back as good as he got. They kissed deeply until someone cleared their throat from the door. Jasper stood their, looking extremely uncomfortable while Alice stood behind him with a grin.

"Umm, Alice sent me to tell you that we are going to leave this afternoon." The flustered vampire said before he dragged his wife off, Alice's grin turning wicked and mischievous on their way out.

Edward could hear her giggling all the way down the hall until they shut themselves in their bedroom. Poor Jasper. He always got the brunt of any lust that occurred in the house. Edward looked down at his flushed and panting mate with a groan. Especially when a male vampire had an unclaimed mate. How long would he be able to hold himself back? Male vampires were infamous for their possessiveness. He hated to think it but he wasn't sure if he would be able to handle Harrison going to school, being around all of those hormonal teenagers, when he was still unclaimed. Harrison, as far as he knew, was a virgin. Severus had told him that he had only dated in school once that he knew of, but somehow Edward just knew that his mate was untouched. For now. He watched Harrison try and bring his racing blood back under control for a moment more before leading him to get dressed quietly.


	7. Give Me Your Eyes

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize. Really. Don't sue me. The song belongs to Brandon Heath. 

Chapter Seven

Give Me Your Eyes

Harrison was slightly stiff at Edward's side as he walked with his new family through the mall food court. He was just about to release a heavy sigh when Alice appeared at his side holding a big hot chocolate chip cookie. The teen's eyes lit up at the sight and he gave her a big smile. His mate grinned down at him as he munched on the snack, making soft moans of appreciation at the taste. He certainly did have a sweet tooth. They passed a group of girls from their high school and Rosalie shot them a withering glare for the seemingly explosive gossip that occurred as they passed by. It would no doubt be headlines. The elusive Cullens with a new just as lovely, although sick looking, boy. She was truly protective of the human teen. Alice led them into a clothing shop, Harrison oblivious as she dragged him through the shop so immersed was he in the chocolate melt-in-your-mouth deliciousness in his hands. The cookie was as big as his head! Mmmmm, fresh baked too. Alice had his hand and was piling any choice she thought would look good on Harrison in an exasperated Edward's arms. He said nothing as Alice dragged them both into the largest changing room. Harrison was still lost in his cookie blissfully.

"Ok, you get him undressed. I'll send Rosalie to get shoes." She instructed with a smirk, leaving the two of them alone in the stall.

Harrison blinked owlishly as if he wasn't sure what had just transpired. Edward grinned crookedly but when he tried to remove the cookie from his mate's mouth, the teen's magic lashed out, sending a shockwave through his body. It didn't hurt too badly but it was a warning. Never come between Harrison Potter and his sugar. The vampire gave an unnecessary sigh, the two of them staring each other as if in a fight to the death. An idea came to him and he smirked, leaning down to Harrison's height.

"Harrison. If you let me and Alice help you try on some clothes, then I will buy you the biggest ice cream shake in the food court." He whispered conspiratorially.

Those emerald eyes lit up immediately ,growing to the size of dinner plates with excitement. Sticking his cookie in his mouth so it hung out childishly, he held out his hands for Edward to start undressing him. His mate grinned, silently celebrating in triumph. When Alice returned, Harrison had been stripped to his boxers and was sitting in Edward's lap, once again munching on his cookie.

"Great! Let's start."

May the torture begin.

~ o ~

Surprisingly, Harrison didn't mind shopping and trying hundreds of things on with Alice, a fact that made her swoon in happiness. In fact, once he got his ice cream, he was in heaven. He seemed anxious about receiving so many clothes but Alice just slipped a baseball cap over his long black hair and smiled. Edward was enjoying watching his little mate's first time back out in public. Everything was so new and strange to Harrison it seemed. Unfortunately, the early dinner rush hit and the mall became filled with people coming for dinner. One moment Harrison was alright, the next, he was gripping Edward's arm harder than should be possible with his tiny hands and gasping for breath. He swore as he sat him down, pressing the inhaler to his lips to get him to use the device. Harrison was having a panic attack! The teen used the thing but his eyes seemed to be too wide, and he was whimpering, never once releasing Edward's cold arm from his grip. He had to get him out of this crowd! He saw a sign hanging over the back exit of the food court and a light bulb went off in his brain. Aha! Harrison would love it! He told his siblings to go ahead and finish shopping and walked his beloved down to the opposite end of the mall. They walked out along the stone scenic path until they came upon a tall gate with the silhouette of a giraffe and a monkey on it. Harrison's fell on it with curiosity and barely veiled excitement.

"Have you ever been to a zoo before, Harrison?" His response was a negative shake of the dark haired head.

He felt a small amount of selfish triumph inside. He was the first to do a lot of things with his mate and while it was sad that Harrison had never had these opportunities before, he couldn't help but feel possessive about his time and attentions. Edward knew that Harrison adored animals and grinned. Maybe they would get him a pet one day. Come to think of it, Harrison's birthday was just next week. Hm. Severus would have a fit but it could very well help Harrison's recovery. Not to mention, Edward craved to see his eyes light up again and again. It was the most rewarding thing he had ever received. As they walked into the zoo, his beloved released his arm and his tiny hand fell down to slip into his own. Edward couldn't keep the big smile off of his face.

~ o ~

Harrison and Alice bounded into the house joyfully, leaving the boys to get the bags. When Severus stood to make sure everything was well, his ward nearly bowled him over. He had never seen Harrison like he was now, not even before the accident. His eyes were shining. He had a penguin sticker on his cheek, a zoo stamp on his hand, a baseball cap on his head and strawberry milk in his hand. He was bouncing up and down and with a wince, Severus wondered how much sugar the vampires had let him have. However, eh couldn't bring himself to scold them. He hadn't seen Harrison this lively in so long. Alice was just as bouncy as the teen.

"Severus, Severus! Guess where Harrison went! Tell him!" She prompted the teen at her side joyfully.

"The zoo! Edward took me to the zoo!" Harrison said rapidly, twirling about and nearly falling but a laughing Esme caught him before he could hit the coffee table.

"Really? Well then we may need to call the authorities. I think two of their monkeys came home with us." The potion's master said, earning a giggle from Harrison and a play look of frustration from Alice.

When Edward, Rosalie and Emmett came through the door, the two were holding hands, skipping around the living room and singing a little song the two must have made up about Mickey Mouse. With a frown, Harrison suddenly stopped, earning an amused grin from Alice.

"Alice, what's Mickey Mouse?" He asked before receiving a pat on the head.

Edward scooped up his mate from his sister's hyper clutches and deposited him promptly at the table in the kitchen. Esme put a bowl of steaming stir-fry in front of him, a plate of different types of sushi and a bowl of frozen fruit chunks. Harrison beamed at her and began on his sushi while Edward sat at his side, showing Esme all of the clothes they had bought for him today. She was ecstatic.

"You know, Esme," Edward said conspiratorially, glancing over at Harrison with a smirk, " SOMEONE is having a birthday this week."

Esme gasped and squealed happily, throwing her arms around Harrison. She had wanted to throw a birthday party for years! None of her children ever let her!


	8. Mad World

A/N: So Harrison is starting to branch out alittle. Heheheh. Whatever shall happen next? XD Anywho, thank you all once more for your amazing reviews. I couldn't have gotten this far without you! Enjoy the next chapter and keep reviewing!

Disclaimer: Nada. Negative. Nope.

Chapter Eight

Mad World

It had been going so well. The day had been calm and nothing untoward had occurred. Edward was playing his piano while Harrison slept when all of the suddenly, his beloved was crying out in his sleep, thrashing about in the throes of a nightmare. Tears were spilling down his face and within moments, the entirety of the house was in his bedroom. Edward had rushed to his mate's side, trying to wake him, stop it, anything to ease his distress! Nothing worked though. Severus just took a seat at his side with a heavy sigh.

"It's just a nightmare. He will wake up soon. There's nothing we can really do about it until it runs its course." He replied bitterly, at least feeling glad that it wasn't an episode again.

Carlisle opted to sit with them in case something of medical importance arose and sent the rest of their concerned family downstairs. Edward's mind was racing though. Why did these things have to happen to Harrison? He hadn't ever done anything wrong to anyone! His only fault was being born with a psychopath trying to kill him! He had been seriously considering not attending this coming year of school just to make sure that Harrison was looked after. He knew that Carlisle and Severus and Esme would take good care of him but he just needed to make sure his mate was safe with his own eyes. Harrison was so fragile. The smallest thing could upset him. He only wanted his mate to be happy and healthy! He had started to get slightly discouraged but then he realized that Harrison really had made progress. A lot of it based on the careful records Severus had been keeping since he had come under his care. Harrison used to have episodes daily. Now, it had been a week and a half since his last one. He was speaking again and they could get him to at least eat some things although he was very picky. They had watched in amusement one day as he had picked out all of the beef from his stir fry and banished it to wherever magically banished things go. When Esme had asked him about it he had just shrugged a little and scrunched his nose up as if eating the beef was distasteful. They had also seen him mimicking several of the things they did. He would watch Rosalie reading a magazine for an hour before curling up beside her on the couch and reading one too. He liked to watch Emmett and Jasper play video games and liked to help Esme cook. It turned out that he was very good at cooking, strangely enough. Harrison suddenly bolted upright in the bed, jerking Edward from his musings. He immediately began to cry, latching onto Severus the moment he saw him. It was a heartbreaking sight and he knew that Esme must be distraught downstairs.

"Voldemort-!" He cried while his guardian rubbed soft circles on his thin back.

"No, Harrison, he's dead. You killed him. You saved everyone." Severus whispered, trying to reassure him that he was safe at last in a home full of people who loved him.

His next whispered word brought the stoic potion's master to crumbled bits.

"Teddy…" Harrison whispered brokenly.

~ o ~

Harrison did not sleep for three days after that. He walked around in a constant state of lethargy and nervousness. He spent most of his time in Edward's lap but occasionally left it to color or cook with Esme. It wasn't until after he fell unconscious and had another episode that he seemed to snap back to himself. During his episode, he had bumped his head on the cabinet in the kitchen. Throughout the week, the family was covertly getting ready for his birthday party. It wouldn't be a large affair, just the family, but a current of excitement ran through the entire house and its occupants nonetheless. Edward tried to keep Harrison out of the house a lot, taking him to see a movie one day and to play outside the next. They even had a picnic when the rain had abated. Edward had taken him back to the zoo the day before. Currently, while his family was hashing out birthday party plans and schemes with Severus, he had taken his mate to the grocery store. He was going to see if Harrison would pick something for himself to eat. Something OTHER than Chinese food.

"Now, Harrison, I want you to pick whatever you want to eat, ok? Anything you like." He said, holding the boy's hand calmly.

His eyes had darted to the people around them nervously but he seemed to ignore them in favor of pushing the buggy with Edward. Rosalie had pulled a work of art with his hair today and had most of it pinned back in a bun with a pair of chopsticks while several strands fell around his face, somehow bringing more attention to the stunning shade of his eyes. Harrison had liked it well enough.

"Ok." They went down the first aisle they saw.

Harrison cautiously picked up a box of pancake mix as if it would bite him before putting it in the box, looking to Edward for conformation that he wasn't in trouble. The vampire smiled brightly at his mate who seemed to get the approval he was looking for. He picked up a jar of pickles and some gummies next. Edward seemed very amused at his tastes. Harrison would eat the oddest things sometimes. Once they stumbled upon the seafood section with its boxes of fresh sushi, his eyes lit up like a light bulb. They ended up with two of the boxes. One for later and one to eat on the ride home. Harrison grabbed another thing of shrimp stirfry, of course, as well as some green apples and a pinapple that he was strangely enamored with and decided to carry the whole time. It was very…cute. The cashier just cooed at him, asking if he was Edward's little brother. He had just smiled at her, chuckling when Harrison insisted on carrying not only the pineapple but a bag of the groceries as well. He joyfully munched on his sushi on the way home while his mate told him that he couldn't be prouder of him for making his own decisions. The teen had looked thoughtful at this but after several moments had smiled at him brightly. Everyone had been just as amused by his pineapple named Petunia when they had gotten home, especially at the way he insisted on holding it. That was until Harrison set it down on the kitchen table and, in one fell swoop of the cleaver, sliced it in half. He had beamed at them all before munching happily on the fruit. Apparently, Severus said dryly, pineapple was his favorite. Emmett had laughed over it every time he saw Harrison that day.


	9. Rama Lama Bang Bang

A/N: Ok, so I actually had to do this chapter twice. I had this written out for chapter eight originally but then I realized that I had accidentally skipped a big chunk of my timeline I have written for this story, so I had to back track a little. I hope you all enjoy it just the same though. This chapter is named after a song by the amazing Roisin Murphy.

Disclaimer: Nope.

Chapter Nine

Ramalama Bang Bang

Edward poked Harrison awake with a smirk, much to the boy's irritation and obvious contempt. In retaliation, his mate launched a pillow at him and burrowed back under the covers with a sigh. He rolled his eyes. If there was one thing that he had learned about Harrison Potter, it was that he absolutely loathed getting up in the mornings. Edward grinned and followed his little mate under the covers, tickling his sides. The squirming fest ended up with a bleary eyed teenager laying on top of him with an annoyed huff at the unfairness of it all. Harrison still didn't speak often but he had gotten used to doing it when he wished.

"Come on now, sleeping beauty. I'm taking you out today. What do you want to do on your birthday?" He asked, running a hand adoringly through the mussed black tresses.

The teen looked thoughtful for a moment before stretching himself out over his body and pulling Edward in for a heated kiss. Needless to say that it was not the answer he had been expecting. When things started getting a little too heated for -ehem- comfort, he pinned Harrison to the bed and dashed to the bathroom as fast as his vampire legs could take him. He would not take advantage of him. He wasn't ready yet! That became his mantra all through his extremely cold shower.

~ o ~

He ended up taking Harrison to a Chinese restaurant, a place his mate hadn't ever been too. The teen was looking slightly sullen but Edward couldn't tell what about. However, he told himself he would find out later and worry now about making Harrison's first birthday with them the best he'd ever had. He told his beloved to order anything he wanted. That strange gleam, that he realized was so similar to Alice's glowed in those emerald eyes. He truly did love Chinese food. He ordered sushi, edamame and some sort of Asian vegetable medley. He got banana pudding and a Chinese doughnut for desert. Edward watched him eat with amusement, still pondering his mate's odd behavior over the past week or so. It was getting extremely difficult to bare. The teen probably didn't realize what he was doing, how insanely lustful his actions were making him, so he likely didn't understand why Edward kept pushing him away. That would explain his sullen mood. He would still ask Severus just to make sure though. He wasn't sure how to approach the subject without hurting Harrison's rather tender feelings. He had to admit that his mate was causing some rather uncomfortable problems. He often couldn't help himself when he watched his mate sleep, having to rush to the bathroom for some "alone time". Poor Harrison would probably be so confused if he knew that Edward thought about him when he touched himself.

~ o ~

Edward walked into the where Severus was showing Carlisle, and Jasper about the potion brewing art. Esme was busy getting things ready for Harrison's burthday party tonight. The dark man raised an eyebrow at his approach. Edward had put his beloved in bed to sleep while Alice and Rosalie had insisted on taking Emmett to get party supplies.

"Edward, how was your day? How did Harrison like the restaurant?" his sire asked kindly.

"It was good. Uh…Severus. Can I ask you something?"

"It seems you are going to in any case. Yes, you may." The man teased lightly, stirring the odd substance counter clockwise.

How to approach the subject of their nonexistent sex life. Hm. This was going to be more awkward than he thought.

"Well, Harrison's been acting odd lately. He seems to be -er…- very touchy lately. I'm sure he doesn't mean it but he acts like he's lusting after me."

At his awkward words, Jasper made an immediate uncomfortable bee line for the door, shortly followed by an embarrassed Esme, mumbling about decorating the living room first after all. Severus spilling the contents of his vial with a curse, in surprise. Carlisle just shook his head with a half grin and sat Edward down gently. The potion's master left the liquid to simmer before sitting down at the table across from them with a sigh. He ad never thought he would have to deal with this when he took on Harrison's case. He sighed.

"Have you and Harrison ever been…intimate?" Carlisle asked to start off.

"No! Not at all!"

Severus quirked an eyebrow at his rather vehement response. This had the chance to get bad.

"Do you not find Harrison attractive?" He ventured at last, curious as to Edward's answer.

The teen vampire gave him a withering look.

"Of course, I do. But he's not well…"

Carlisle and Severus shared a look. They could either help this or make it so much worst if they even hinted at the wrong thing. So they had to walk with caution. In the end it all came down to their answers they gave Edward and Harrison himself, and they knew that the sleeping teen was as predictable as a tornado. Carlisle took the reigns quickly.

"Edward. You do realize that, even though Harrison is your mate, if you don't claim him, then another vampire could come into town and steal him from you? Not just another vampire but another human or wizard?"

Edward froze but an enraged growl trickled from him. His eyes were black and narrowed.

"You say that he's been acting 'lustful'. How so?" The potion's master questioned curiously.

He had lived with Harrison for a long time and he had never seen him display such things. Fortunately, mind you, but still. It was a curious thing. If Edward could blush, eh certainly would have been.

"Well, I asked him what he wanted to do today and he laid on top of me and started kissing me. And he can't seem to keep his hands to himself…Before, when I was getting him out of the bath, he started kissing me. A lot. I'm not sure what would have happened if Alice and Jasper hadn't interrupted. He's been irritable since this morning though."

Oh yes. If Edward could blush, Severus had no doubt that he would closely resemble a blonde Weasley right about now. He cleared his throat calmly.

"Was he irritated when Alice and Jasper walked in after the bath?"

"Yes. He was in a huff for most of the day after that." Edward explained, running a hand through his head as he laid it on the table, frustrated.

Severus could barely dare to believe it. But all the evidence pointed that way…If so then this truly was a remarkable step! However awkward it may be to discuss it.

"Edward," The teen looked up at him, "I think Harrison knows exactly what he's doing. The two of you are mates, we all know this, even he does. By now, he would be feeling the need to be intimate with you, to complete the bonding. But since you have refused to be intimate with him, he's becoming more and more frustrated. He's been trying to…engage you, rather. I don't think he understands why you won't accept his advances, though, and that's what puts him in a foul mood." He explained, pretending that he was NOT talking about the ward that he had cared for for so long.

Edward's eyes were wide and he was getting frustrated as well.

"So what? I'm supposed to take advantage of him? I can't do that!" The teen hissed, but Carlisle lay a calming hand on his arm.

"Severus doesn't mean it like that, Edward. We all know that you would never take advantage of Harrison. But he is right, this does need to be done. What if Harrison were to take your actions as a rejection and find someone else? It would be devastating. And as many people as he had after him, I think it's safe to assume that one will find him eventually. You can be with Harrison without taking advantage of him. Just go at the pace he's comfortable with." His sire said gently.

Edward sighed heavily and nodded. He couldn't deny that he felt a slight thrill go through him at the thought of finally being with his mate, or the aroused thoughts that came with the knowledge that Harrison had been trying to engage him all this time. Maybe tonight… Maybe.


	10. Collide

A/N: You guys spoil me, you really do. ^-^ What would I write without you guys? Anywho, for all of you that updated, and those of you who loved it anyways, here is the next chappie. Enjoy! This chapter's song title is by Howie Day. Woot! Double digits!

Disclaimer: Nope.

Chapter Ten

Collide

Harrison woke from his nap, to find an overexcited Alice babbling over him, holding out a new outfit for him to wear. She was going on and on about how he couldn't wear Edward's clothes all the time and occasionally going to his closet and bustling about inside it. He stared at her sleepily before being quickly lead out of bed and into the new outfit. The outfit she had picked for him was much tighter than the baggy oversized clothes he was used to wearing but it was strangely comfortable. It consisted of a long sleeved slim black turtleneck, with a thin decorative scarf around his neck the same shade as his eyes. She had gotten him into a pair of grey slacks that were tight around the waist before spilling down loosely. He was barefoot as he usually was in the house. Alice had brushed his hair so that the longer dark strands hung down, the remnants of what used to be his bangs, curling down near his mouth so he pulled them into his mouth nervously. When Alice was satisfied with his undoubted very chic but adorable appearance, she pulled him down the stairs, bubbling with excitement. As soon as he stepped off of the stairs, he was swept up in his beloved's strong arms.

"Happy Birthday, Harrison!" Everyone called excitedly and he stared with wide eyes at the scene.

They had transformed the entire downstairs into a beautiful fairytale. There were lavender lights all around the area, casting a lovely glow over everything. There were flowers of every shape, color and species decorating everything and streams of cloth draped in arcs along the walls. There was a table set up with all of his favorite foods and another table with a cake large enough for a wedding and presents spilling over it. Edward chuckled at his stunned expression before kissing his cheek softly.

"Happy Birthday, Harrison." He whispered in his ear and suddenly Harrison couldn't stop the happy smile that overtook him.

He didn't think he had ever smiled so wide. He had certainly never had a real birthday party before. The Weasleys had wanted to have one with him but he had ended up spending that night with Dumbledore, preparing for…something. He pushed the concern away and ran up to hug everyone. Severus even had an uncharacteristic small smile on his face. Emmett swept him up in a big hug, earning a bright laugh from the teen. Everyone cooed happily.

"You're nineteen now! How does it feel?" Esme asked brightly.

He shrugged.

"Like being eighteen." He answered with a sheepish smile.

He allowed himself to be sat down at the table and fed every type of sushi there was, while Severus sat next to him trying a bit of everything as well. To the man's surprise, he found the foreign food delightful. Edward sat at Harrison's other side, holding his mate's hand and fondly running a hand through his hair occasionally. Every time he did, Harrison gave him a tender loving smile that warmed the vampire to his toes. Everyone else sat around talking brightly and having a wonderful time. Rosalie had music playing in the background, a special mix cd that she admitted to having chosen herself. The evening was blissful and Edward couldn't keep his eyes off of his small mate. The new clothes that Alice had picked out had him practically eye raping the teen. He had to admit that his libido was definitely taking notice of how well the clothes fit. He had decided that even if Harrison wanted to complete their bond and mate fully, that he just couldn't take the risk. His mate didn't realize what he was wanting. He didn't realize that Edward could hurt him badly. And what if he scared Harrison off? What if the strength of his desire frightened him? He wouldn't take that chance. He wouldn't hurt his mate and the chances of another vampire coming into town and catching interest in his mate were virtually nonexistent. Plus, Harrison wouldn't chose some ridiculous human over him. That would never happen. The cake that Esme and Rosalie had had made was a two tier with strawberry on the bottom and vanilla on top. The icing was a creamy vanilla and there were marzipan flowers all over it, matching the flowers around the room to perfection. Alice demanded that they open presents before cake so Harrison happily relented. When Emmett handed him the first gift, his eyes became misty and tearful. Edward immediately jumped in concern.

"Love, what's wrong?" He asked softly, taking his mate's hand in his own.

Harrison looked at him, brushing his eyes with a slight blush.

"I've never gotten a birthday present before…" The teen admitted.

The females in the group immediately had insane gleams in their eyes that threatened shopping and lots of it. Edward hugged his beloved and Harrison started to open his presents with a smile. He moved cautiously at first as if he believed that he would be in trouble but soon relaxed. Emmett got him a box of chocolates, a sushi making kit, an 8 GB jump drive, a PSP and a jubilee of games. Harrison didn't seem to know what the game system was but the big vampire laughed and promised to show him later. Rosalie got him a set of hair things, some of which he had no clue what to do with, a combination locked journal, several pairs of clothes, a huge box of expensive looking petit fours (there seemed to be a common theme going on), and a few hats and accessories. Jasper and Alice seemed to have teamed together in their gifts. They got him a professional camera complete with all of the attachments, a huge box of various cookies and hot chocolate mixes of ever flavor, an external hard drive to put all of his pictures on, two memory cards, and a whole new wardrobe. Esme and Carlisle bought him a laptop, a photo album to keep his favorite pictures in, a locket with the Cullen crest on it (which made him tearful once again), a box of truffles from Sweden and a set of cute little animal sugar figurines. Severus got him a new potions making set, a few magical books on various subjects, and a box of Blood Pops, which made the vampires snigger, Chocolate Frogs, and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Jelly Beans. Harrison got a few peals of laughter when he offered Edward a Blood Pop. Edward smiled when it was FINALLY his turn. He handed Harrison his first gift and watched as his mate's eyes lit up. He had bought him an Ipod with a few movies and a list of his own recorded piano songs on it, including a lullaby he often played for Harrison as he slept, twelve rolls of sweetarts, a tank with a lamp on it that raised an eyebrow or two and made Severus scowl, especially when they saw two emerald green tiny tinker snakes inside the tank. Harrison's eyes lit up and he squealed in happiness. When he threw his arms around his boyfriend's neck in a huge hug, everyone laughed.

"What will you name them, Harrison?" Esme asked with a smile.

The teen looked thoughtful for a moment before beaming.

"Tom and Riddle."

Severus's eyes widened but no one noticed except Alice.

Edward also got him some nice winter clothes and a cell phone that immediately when on a lanyard around his neck. Carlisle also gave Severus a ring on a chain with their family crest on it. After all, the two of them were family now. Severus gave the man a soft smile and his eyes were soft all night as he gazed around him and at the ring now around his neck.


	11. How To Save A Life

A/N: Okies, did you all enjoy the birthday party? This chapter takes a bit of a time jump but we start to see improvements at last! Will Edward be able to hold onto his libido? Lol, I know. You guys hope not. XD Special shout out to Bella216! Keep up the amazing reviews hun! As always, you guys have to dote on my Beta. Without her, this story would still be sitting in the depths of my jump drive. The song for this chappie is by The Fray.

Disclaimer: Nope.

Chapter Eleven

How To Save A Life

It wasn't until early August that something in the teen changed. Edward and he were sitting in the clearing with a picnic basket. Harrison had tried to shove three strawberries in his mouth at once and the resulting image had sent Edward into peals of laughter that he still couldn't manage to shake even though he was wiping the pink juice off of the boy's mouth now. He brought his finger across the pouting lip to snag the rest of the juice when, seeming against his control, he found himself sucking the pink stuff from his thumb. It tasted of the fruit and Harrison. He had never tasted anything so delectable. It made him want to push the teen to the ground and show him exactly what else could be done with strawberries. A thrill of pleasure shot down his spine but he cruelly pushed it down. So not the time for it. Harrison sighed, suddenly looking out into the distance as if he were seeing something else entirely. A frown decorated his cute face.

"Cedric…" He whispered before curling up on the blanket, staring up at Edward with a heaviness in his eyes that the vampire hadn't seen before, "Cedric was my…special friend." Was his soft explanation.

Edward stilled, both at the thought of Harrison finally talking about the life he no longer knew and that he had had a "special friend". He couldn't fight the jealousy that he felt.

"He was in Hufflepuff at school. He used to meet me outside by the rose bushes behind the greenhouse. You-Know-Who took him away though and then there were no more roses…Draco saw us one time and he teased me but we were friends so it was ok. Draco was sad."

Edward nodded as if he understood exactly what the teen was talking about. Why had this Draco person been sad? What was Hufflepuff? And who was You-Know-Who and where did he take Harrison's Cedric? Harrison continued slowly as if he were trying to remember things through a muck or a fog that was grabbing at the memories.

"Sirius met me in the Shrieking Shack after he tried to kill the Fat Lady but no one knew cause he turned into a dog. Well, me and Ron and Hermione knew but we had to send him away on Buck Beak or the Dementors would eat him. Ron's afraid of spiders you know, but I liked to talk to the snakes. Aragog wasn't so bad until he tried to eat us. But we drove away and we were safe. Hermione doesn't wanna get expelled cause then she wouldn't be able to take her OWLS. I had an owl. I wonder where she is? Uncle hated her cause she was loud and bang!"

It didn't take him long to realize that his boyfriend was ranting but Harrison seemed to truly believe what he was saying. He wasn't delusional or anything, he just seemed like he couldn't properly connect the events or people in his mind. It was all coming out jumbled and confused.

" I want my mum, Edward. You should see her! She's so pretty. She's got green eyes like me and the prettiest red hair. I'll take you to see her one day. I know she'd love you. Dad would love you too. I have his messy hair and Severus says its cause of my ridiculous Potter genes. He hates the Marauders you see. But you should definitely meet them cause they would love you. I don't think Dad would care if you were a vampire cause his best friend was a werewolf. Moody had fun one the full moon playing with Padfoot and Prongs. Dad turned into a deer though and ran away with them. He'll be back though, you'll see." He went on, his eyes brightening at last and he beamed when he talked about his parents.

Edward grinned too. Harrison's parents would be thrilled when they heard that their son remembered them! He had to admit to feeling somewhat nervous though. Would Mr. Potter care that a vampire was dating his son? Would his mother get on well with Esme? He couldn't wait to see their faces when they learned how well Harrison was doing! He carried Harrison home, determined to ask Severus about the mess that Harrison had spewed and when the teen would be able to see his parents again. They could invite them over to meet the family!

~ o ~

He found Severus sipping some tea with Esme in the kitchen while Alice and Rosalie went to help Harrison in the bath. He sat down with a grin and started to tell them about their day.

"And Harrison told me all about his parents and how he'll take me to meet them soon. He wants me to meet them and he said that they wouldn't care that I was a vampire. And then he tsarted saying some odd things about a deer and someone named Sirius killing a Fat Lady and turning into a dog. It was odd." He said calmly, doodling on a napkin.

Severus stilled, his hand trembling slightly and he had a deep frown on his face. He looked troubled.

"He said he's going to take you to meet Lily and James?" The stoic man asked worried, setting his cup down gently.

"Yea, he was telling me all about them."

The potion's master cursed lightly and stood to pace. Esme frowned at his actions.

"Isn't that wonderful, Severus? We can tell Harrison's parents how well he's doing! And of course they should meet Edward. He's their son's mate!" She said happily.

The man turned on them, his face even more troubled than before.

"Harrison's parents are dead." The two vampire's jaws dropped in horror, "They were killed when he was a baby." He sighed sadly.

It was clear that Harrison wasn't able to distinguish reality from his thoughts still. He supposed it made sense. Everyone around him had been talking about his parents all the time and he had a whole photo book of them. It would be easy for him to believe that they were still alive and he just hadn't seen them in a long time.

"Who else did he talk about?"

Edward looked as if his thoughts were along the same lines as Severus's own although his eyes were dark and filled with despair. His little mate really had no one…No one but them.

"He talked about You-Know-Who taking Cedric away so there were no more roses. Apparently they used to meet out behind the greenhouses." He couldn't stop the slightly growl that coated and thickened his words.

Severus nodded.

"So the Diggory boy and Harrison did like each other… I thought it was just rumor. Cedric Diggory was murdered in front of Harrison by the Dark Lord when he was fourteen. Harrison had been crushed about it. At least he realizes that Cedric is dead. I suppose he mention Ron and Hermione?" Edward nodded and prayed that they weren't dead too, "They were Harrison's two friends. When he fell and never recovered, they left him alone. They went on to get married and never thought about him again. What they did was worst than being dead. They abandoned him."

Edward felt a keening moan of despair on his mate's behalf creeping up his throat. Why would anyone abandon sweet Harrison? He was wonderful, a brilliance in his dark life that he had never had before. Severus was right. It was much worst than being dead.


	12. Emergency

A/N: Mmmm angsty. Gotta love it. This chapter song is by Paramour.

Disclaimer: Nope. 

Chapter Twelve

Emergency

Harry was feeding Tom and Riddle a mouse, a small smile on his face but his eyes were dark. A strange melancholy was baring down on the teen and there was nothing Edward could do that seemed to help alleviate his sadness. It was a pressing mid December now, the scanty warmth that Forks received in the summer fading completely to an icy frigidness. Edward had developed a growing festering frustration when his mate seemed to drift away from him, mentally, physically and emotionally. He would be in the same room but his mind seemed to be elsewhere. He would opt to sit by one of the girls, having them stroke his head as he lay down in their laps when they were all together in the living room. He didn't seem to want to look at his worried and nearly frantic mate, and barely spoke at all. He could feel Harrison slipping through his fingers and he had no idea why.

It tore him up inside. Edward still had not been able to dispel the jealousy that ate at him ever since learning about that Diggory boy and his Harrison's past relationship. He seemed to be filled with doubts suddenly. Was Harrison regretting ever telling him? Was he still in love with Diggory? Why was he so reticent to be anywhere near Edward? He had left his mate upstairs with his pets, frustrated and angry at Harrison's silence with him. Severus was sitting alone downstairs, a pair of reading glasses on and a large tome in his lap. The man had observed his ward's odd behavior with saddened eyes but had not said anything or indicated that he thought it strange. Edward knew that the man knew what was going on with the teen. He had resolved to wait until Harrison was comfortable enough to tell him on his own but this was getting too much to bare damn it! His mate was distancing himself and it was driving him mad! He stormed into the room and up to Severus angrily.

"Tell me what it is because I cannot take this silence anymore! Why is Harrison pulling away from me? I know you know!" He growled, staring down the obsidian eyes.

Severus sighed, sliding his glasses off slowly. He looked up at the vampire with a quiet thoughtful air.

"I do know. It's not really my place to say. It's more Harrison's story to tell and no doubt he is the only one who really knows but he'll need you more than ever now, I suppose. The anniversary of Harrison's accident is approaching. The anniversary of Teddy's death. He'll need you then more than he ever had before and I will admit, I'm unsure how he will react." The potions master explained, rubbing the bridge of his nose to dispel the sudden pressure he felt behind his eyes.

Edward's anger and frustration melted away to be replaced with that same sadness that he had felt when Harrison's parent's deaths had been revealed.

~ o ~

Christmas was a small, but massively decorated, affair with Harrison clicking photos of everything and everyone. He had started filling his photo album and he never took off his locket. He was now wearing one of the, admittedly girly looking hats that Rosalie bought him for his birthday with a grey scarf and a stylish black turtleneck. His slacks matched his scarf tastefully. His hair spilled down from the hat like a waterfall. It seemed that the teen had a talent for photography. He had gotten a brand new pair of slim, professional looking glasses and the moment he put them on he turned to Edward. His eyes seemed to widen slightly but instead of saying anything, he just took a picture of his mate and moved on. Every so often, Edward would catch his eye but Harrison seemed anxious and withdrawn when he did. After the festivities were over, he met his mate in the bedroom, staring out the window forlornly.

"Harrison, please don't do this to me. Please tell me what's wrong." He asked, hating that his voice sounded as desperate and fragile as it did.

He was supposed to be the strong one. He was supposed to be the one that comforted Harrison, not the other way around. The teen didn't turn around to face him, in fact, Edward had resigned himself to never getting an answer when Harrison finally responded.

"I miss…Teddy. He was so soft and loving. He'd always smile when he saw me and no matter how odd anyone else thought he was, he was mine. He was mine to protect. I just wanted to protect him…" Harrison's voice wavered and was as soft as the night wind.

Edward approached him slowly, half afraid that he would reject his presence. When it was clear that no rejection would occur, he wrapped his arms around his beloved's waist and kissed his cheek gently.

"Let's go to bed."

And so he helped his mate into his pajamas and waited for him to brush his teeth. He ran a brush through the long hair and when Harrison climbed between the sheets, Edward followed. He held his mate throughout the night and not once did the teen flinch with a nightmare.

~ o ~

Harrison was becoming more and more anxious. He was constantly jumpy, he rarely ate now and despite how well he had been doing, he had two more episodes before the day finally came. January twelfth. It was snowing, a light dusting that looked like a Thomas Kinkaid painting. He had remained in bed with his mate every night since Christmas. Everyone had been quiet and given Harrison the space he seemed to need. It was very difficult for Edward but he knew that that was what Harrison needed. When the teen slipped outside, unbeknownst to the other preoccupied members of the Cullen clan, Edward followed him quietly, watching Harrison walk all by himself into the woods. He walked for about ten minutes before stopping at last, seemingly lost in his thoughts. Edward could see his little fingers shaking as he approached.

"Harrison?" He asked lightly, concern etching his every word.

"Go away."

He wasn't surprised by the strained order. He knew that the teen didn't want anyone to see him in such a state. According to Severus, Harrison had been a very strong willed, prideful boy before his accident, never letting anyone see him fall apart. That seemed to be coming to the forefront slightly now. His mate was shaking now but it wasn't from the cold. He was shaking his head and Edward knew that if he were to turn around, there would be tear sin those green eyes that refused to be shed.

"Please, talk to me…"

"Go Away! I don't want to talk! I don't even know half of what it is that you want to know! I just DON'T KNOW!" The small wizard screamed at him, reeling around to face him.

His eyes were so full of hurt and confusion that Edward flinched. He never wanted to see those things in his dear one's eyes. It hurt his heart to see Harrison suffering so much.

"You can't keep bottling it up, Harrison. It will just eat at you until you've got nothing left. You will just keep suffering and eventually you'll fall apart and no one will be able to put you together again. I can't watch that. I can't watch the one I love break down like that." He said honestly but his voice was gentle and calm.

At the words 'the one I love', Harrison fell to his knees and began to sob. He buried his face in his hands and cried like his heart was breaking. Edward stood and let him cry like he needed before bringing him up comfortingly into his arms.

"They're all dead. All of them. Sirius, Remus, Cedric, Teddy, Dumbledore, my parents…They're gone and I'll never get to tell them…" The teen cried brokenly.

He sobbed until his tears were gone and he was shaking pitifully, his teeth chattering. Edward scooped him up and ran them home quickly. Harrison was put into a hot bath and when he was finally asleep, told Severus everything that had happened. Instead of being pleased at Harrison coming to terms with reality at last, his frown deepened.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked from his seat at his brother's side.

"Harrison said Dumbledore. He isn't dead. In fact, he's the reason that Harrison is in the state he is in."

Edward's stomach dropped and he whimpered. Dumbledore. He remembered that name from Severus's tale of Harry's life. Dumbledore. The Headmaster that was supposed to protect Harrison but use him as a weapon instead.


	13. Epiphany

A/N: Yep. There you go. How's that for a shocker, hm? This chapter title is Epiphany by Staind.

Disclaimer: Nope.

Chapter Thirteen

Epiphany

Harry had been sitting on the Cullen's living room floor while his family was at school. Esme was cooking away happily in the kitchen and Severus had taken a trip to Britain for the afternoon. The smell of peanut butter cookies wafted out to him temptingly, making his nose twitch, but he paid it no mind. His eyes were fixed on a mold of clay that he had found in the Arts Box in the closet. It hovered in the air before him, taking all of his concentration. If he started to lose focus, it would begin to drop. He was using his magic to smooth it, to shape it, to flatten it. He was just hollowing it and shaping it into a bowl when a gasp was heard from the doorway, startling him. The clay shrank in and exploded outward when he lost control of the slow stream of power he was feeding it. His eyes were wide and he, and the area around him, was now covered in brown clay. Esme smiled apologetically. She saw Harrison's torn expression and started to clay, her smile brightening in an attempt to chase the sad, anxious expression from his face.

"Very good, Harrison! You're practicing with your magic now? You did so well!" She cooed, giving him a hug and wiping a piece of the substance from his cheek.

He smiled softly and narrowed his eyes. The clay had all re-gathered back together, leaving not a speck on the white furniture or his form. She handed him a plate of cookies with a wink and he gasped in happiness, giving her a hug back.

"We won't tell Edward, hm? It'll be our little secret."

He nodded fervently, his eyes wide before he shoved a cookie in his mouth blissfully.

"Mmmm, your cookies are the best in the world, Mama Esme."

Her heart melted at the sight and she beamed. Harrison thought of her like a mother…That was the best present anyone could ever give her.

~ o ~

Harrison sat on the bed of what he now thought of as "their room", watching Edward walk from the bedroom, nothing but a towel around his waist and still dripping from the shower. His eyes widened at the way the sight made his blood stir and a funny feeling tingle in his belly. He slipped off of the bed and out the door before Edward could question it. He found Alice's bedroom door open and she was inside with Jasper who was brushing his wife's hair fondly and informing her that she should wear the blue sundress tomorrow. The one that went with the white over jacket. He sat next to her on the bed with a sigh. Alice nudged her hubby out the door with a smirk. Jasper winced and immediately realized that something he definitely didn't want to know about was about to take place. Once the door was closed, Harrison looked up from where he was sprawled on the white bed, toying with his locket.

"Alice…what is it that mates do?" He asked with a cute little frown between his eyes, "When their tummy starts to feel all funny and tingly?"

She smiled at him, but it was fast turning into a smirk.

"Well, you see, when two people discover that they're mates, something special happens. The two mates will feel very strong about each other and want to complete their bond. They gets this feeling when they see or touch each other-"

"Touch?" Harrison asked with a frown, imagining Edward stroking his head like he did when he was going to sleep.

"Yes, touch you in places that make you feel good. And then the two of you will take off your clothes and…well. I have a book, here I'll show you."

Apparently, Alice was very good at Anatomy. By the time it was over she slammed the book shut and grinned. Harrison was blinking owlishly, nodding in understanding.

"Any questions?" She asked, inwardly mischievously cackling.

"Yes, could you tell me more about those sensitive places you told me about?"

~ o ~

Harrison was sitting next to Severus at the kitchen table. The vampires were all out feeding and he was working on a blood replenishing potion that they could drink to make it possible to go longer between feedings. He had been brooding and silent but not in a depressing sort of way. More like he was simply thinking over something. Harrison had been so silent all day that when he finally spoke, it was a surprise to the man. What he asked had him stopping in horror.

"Severus, why won't Edward mate with me?"

His stirrer fell into the potion in his shock and he cursed, fishing it out with another. He eyes his ward slightly suspiciously. Harrison had never been concerned about the sexual aspect of his relationship and Severus had been perfectly happy with that. He had to admit, he was protective of the teen, like, he shivered at the thought, a father would be.

"Erm…I'm not entirely sure, Harrison," He lied smoothly. This was Edward's problem and he would dig himself out of it. Harrison was his mate it was his responsibility, "Why don't you ask Edward himself? I'm sure he has his reasons."

He winced inwardly as Harrison's face fell slightly at his answer. He must have been thinking about it for a while and Severus realized that this would need to be resolved soon. Harrison, because of his PTSD, could take Edward's reluctance as rejection. Without his mate and the rejection, imaginary or not, he would relapse quickly. Not to mention Harrison's long history of abandonment issues. The teen nodded and went off to amuse himself elsewhere.

~ o ~

Harrison was watching. Rosalie and Emmett. Carlisle and Esme. Alice and Jasper. They were tender with each other and loving, just as Edward was to him. There were big differences he noticed though. Edward never touched him like they touched their mates. Edward never kissed him with the passion they did, in fact he hadn't kissed him at all since that day months ago. It seemed like forever. Edward never went into their room with him and didn't come out for hours and hours. Was that what Alice was talking about when she told him about sex? There were so many things that he saw them do that Edward seemed to shy away from. He frowned deeply. Did Edward…not want him that way? Insecurity wormed away at him and he hid from Edward's gaze as soon as he was able.


	14. Beautifully Broken

A/N: Awwww poor Harry. This chapter title is by Ashlee Simpson.

Disclaimer: Nope.

Chapter Fourteen

Beautifully Broken

Harrison was frowning when he curled up in bed with him the next night. Edward ran a hand through the long hair with a crooked grin.

"What's the matter, cookie?" He asked, a nickname he had picked up when Harrison's weakness for Esme's cookies was discovered.

Harrison sighed and leaned up to look at him face to face. This made Edward raise an eyebrow curiously.

"Why won't you mate with me?" He asked plainly.

Edward's eyes widened comically and he jerked a hand through his hair anxiously.

"Do you even know what mating would entail?"

Harrison glared lightly and pushed away, crossing his arms. Why was Edward doing this? Why was he being like this?

"We would have to have sex." He answered, bristling at what sounded to him like Edward was talking to him like he was stupid.

The vampire got up from the bed, staring down at him. His amber eyes were darkening and he was uneasy and frustrated. Harrison's face remained closed off, hiding his tumultuously feelings behind the mask that he had learned from Severus. Edward seemed to be getting angry to him.

"And you want that?" The vampire asked with disbelief.

He stared up at his mate and he was in such emotional distress that his voice came out as a harsh whisper.

"Yes…" But his wavering voice must have been taken as uncertainty.

Edward let out a string of curses in foreign languages, very few of which Harrison recognized. The teen fought the whimper that was crawling up his throat. Edward was having such a bad reaction that he must be repulsed by touching him. The thought of his own mate's repulsion made his insides seem to wither inside him and his stomach crawl.

"I can't. I just can't!" Edward said quickly and was gone in an instant, rushing form the room like the devil was after him.

Harrison somehow knew that he was gone from the house as well. He was shaking violently and tears were pushing at the backs of his eyes. His heart felt as if it were shattering into dust. He dragged the blankets off of the bed and walked down the hallway to Carlisle and Esme's room. Rosalie watched him drag the covers down the hall and disappear into the two's room with a frown.

"Harrison?"

He didn't answer. He just crawled under the bed and wrapped himself in the comforter, torn between shoving it away and clutching it close when he realized that it was saturated in Edward's scent. It wasn't until he was safely under the bed that he allowed himself to burst into tears at last.

~ o ~

"You bastard!" Rosalie hissed when Edward made his way back to the house.

He frowned as she approached, not understanding what would cause pretty Rosalie to curse at him. She cracked her hand across his face in a movement that jerked his head to the side. It forced a defensive growl from his throat. She went to hit him again, completely enraged when Alice stopped her.

"I'll handle it, Rosie."

The tall blonde reluctantly nodded and shot Edward a furious glare before storming away. The downstairs was strangely empty. He watched his sister stomp off like a cloud of lightening before turning to the shorter Alice.

"What's going on? Did Emmett set Rosalie's hair on fire again or what?" He asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Alice slapped him too and he glared furiously at her, "What is with everyone slapping me?"

Her voice was calmer than the blonde vampiress's but was dripping with venom.

"I would ask you what you did to Harrison but I already know! How could you be so cruel to him? You've been gone for two days! He hasn't come out from under Carlisle and Esme's bed since then! He thinks that you find him repulsive and regret having him as your mate! You're such an idiot!" She hissed and her brother grimaced, not before realizing the effects his carelessly chosen words would have.

"I didn't know-"

"That's no excuse, Edward and you know it. You know Harrison has abandonment issues and how insecure he is. You know that you can't avoid mating with him forever." She insisted, calming herself enough to speak to him rationally.

Her brother had good intentions but, good grief, could he be insensitive sometimes! Not intentionally but still.

"I don't intend to wait forever, just for several years until Harrison is well." He replied, immediately closing down defensively.

Alice growled in frustration. He was such an idiot!

"You are Harrison's mate in name only. Who's to say that he won't get fed up with your indecision and decide that he's had enough?"

Her brother's eyes hardened.

"That won't happen. Ever. I won't claim him and that's final. Do not ask me again!" He hissed furiously.

She glared at him as he walked away.

~ o ~

Two months of the same argument occurred. There were more tears from hurt emerald eyes, more yelling, tension, discreet glances and outright ignoring each other at times. It was once again difficult to get Harrison to eat more than two bites when Edward was nearby which only seemed to infuriate the vampire. He had even yelled at Harrison at one point which resulted in a look so heart broken on the teen's face that Edward, even after apologizing profusely, still felt so ashamed of himself that he refused to even think about it. Harrison, his own mate, was lost in confusion.

Whenever Edward came near him, whenever he wrapped his arms around him, he could see the confused sadness in his mate's eyes. They were just as they were before except for this heavy thing that seemed to be separating them from fully connecting. It frustrated and upset him. Especially because the reason he didn't mate with Harrison was because he didn't want to hurt him, physically, mentally or emotionally. In his state, there was no knowing how the act would affect him. He whimpered, running through the woods, searching for prey. He didn't want to see that look in Harrison's eyes anymore but he didn't want to hurt him either. What was he going to do? What could he do…?


	15. Changes

A/N: Awww. Now what? Lol. The couple are having difficulties. This chapter title is by Good Charlotte. This chapter is all SLASH! I will not be offended if you skip it, just don't tell me about it.

Disclaimer: Nope.

Chapter Fifteen

Changes

Harrison stepped from the bathroom looking absolutely delicious in a long black flowing silk robe and still damp from the shower. Edward felt his mouth go dry and his blood begin to burn. He would bet his piano that Harrison was wearing nothing beneath that robe. That thin piece of cloth…He shook those thoughts from his head. Now was not the right time to claim his mate. Just as he had told Alice and just as he had told his mate himself as well as every other person in his clan. He was stubborn! He was resolute! He was imagining how beautiful the teen's body would look with his hands running down it. Harrison still had healing to do. His beloved seemed to be fed up with his inner fighting after all. Apparently, the teen himself had other ideas. He pulled Edward down for a deep, probing kiss, his body flush against the vampire's own. His hands fisted in the long dark hair demandingly as if they had a mind of their own, drawing a heated whimper from the exposed throat. His other hand found itself on Harrison's hip, fingering the tie that was hiding his mate's body from his sight. No, no, no! He couldn't do this!

"You won't break me, Edward…" Was the whisper he received in answer to his silent thoughts.

He nearly whimpered at the sight of those emerald eyes gazing up at him fiercely. His whole body seemed to burn with desire, especially when Harrison pulled him down for another, more heated, kiss. But if anything, he was a master of control. If his instincts had their way he would take Harrison to the ground that moment, it didn't matter who could walk in on them or who would hear. He was not an animal though. In an instant, he had jerked away so quickly that Harrison fell to his knees, only to find him across the room against the wall, struggling for that sweet control. His mind hissed treacherously that his mate would be even sweeter. Venom was filling his mouth, and he shook his head at his distressed looking mate.

"I don't want to ever hurt you…" He plead but it seemed more to reassure himself than anything.

The truth was, he was an animal and he did want to hurt Harrison in many pleasurable ways and in many different places. On many different surfaces. His blood sang to him to claim and turn the small human. His explanation did not appease his mate though, in fact if anything, it made his reaction worst. Harrison's eyes filled with tears and he slammed his fist against the floor angrily, those crystalline tears falling with anger and hopelessness.

"You're hurting me now, Edward!" The vampire flinched at his words, "If you didn't want to touch me you should just have said so instead of keeping this up and making me feel even more worthless…"Harrison cried, gripping his wrist out of force of habit but his nails did not tear the flesh as usual.

He was starting to heal, he didn't have to do that anymore. Edward's jaw nearly fell open. That's what he thought? That's how he was feeling about this…? He hurried over to pick his mate up gently, holding him close.

"Harrison, that isn't it at all. I do want you. I want you so much I could take you in the middle of the school cafeteria, in front of everyone, if I didn't have more control than that." This statement earned him a blush, "But if I were to lose control while we were…intimate, then I could kill you so easily. I want you to be able to heal. You aren't well…You don't need this right now. Not until your mind is healed."

Harrison sighed heavily, sounding fristrated and dejected. He pierced his mate with a gaze full of want and quiet desperation.

"Edward, you won't hurt me, I know you won't. Even your vampy part is way too protective of me for that and besides, my magic would give you a good shock before you could, if it were dangerous. If healing means that I have to stay away from you then I don't want it! Please…What kind of mate am I if my own mate won't touch me?"

The innocence. The naivety. He trembled in fear and arousal. Harrison felt so warm in his arms. Could he let himself do this? To risk it? He had seen what Harrison's magic could do and it was fully capable of responding to any danger. He looked down into desperate green eyes and with a sigh realized that he couldn't deny his mate's desires any longer. He was right after all, it was hurting him. To leave him unclaimed had been foolish. If another vampire had come through town and decided that they thought Harrison looked like a good toy, by vampire law, he would have no say in what happened to him. Then again, he would probably just kill the damned vampire anyways. And what if he himself had lost control…? What if he had snapped and mated with Harrison as a monster? He would never forgive himself even if Harrison had managed to. He gave his mate a deep kiss that rekindled that heat between them once more. Topaz met fiery emerald again.

"How can I deny you?" He whispered and with a smirk, he leaned his beloved back onto his bed.

Harrison blushed and wrapped his legs around the hard waist above him. He wanted his mate now, damn it. Edward's hand ran down his torso until it came to the tie at his waist. The teen's breathing hitched as those lovely hands tugged the tie slowly. It slid through like water and the silk robe fell around him, finally revealing to Edward what he had yearned to see for some time now. His mate's body was thin but perfect. Even the scars could not detract from the pale beauty that was Harrison Potter. His skin was a glowing pale whiteness and when Edward ran a hand over the sensitive skin, goose bumps rose and Harrison arched up to meet his touch. They never realized that they were not alone in their coupling. They didn't sense the crimson gaze watching their every movement with a sadistic and complimentary eye. As Edward kissed his way down the smooth chest below him, that intruder was watching his mate's every reaction and listening for every gasp with a smirk.

"It won't be a full mating, Harrison. But it will be enough, alright. I will give you this, I will claim you, but we will wait to…" He fished for the right phrasing that wouldn't sound insensitive.

"Have intercourse?" Harrison offered as if he was completely unembarrassed.

Edward nodded, his grin crooked. A pressure that he didn't realize had been there was lifting from his shoulders. He felt as if he could relax at last. He smirked and attacked the teen's lips with a lust filled vengeance.


	16. Take Me Away

A/N: Oooooo, smutty. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it! And who was the pair of eyes? You'll find out! Avril Lavigne wrote the song chapter title.

Disclaimer: Nope.

Chapter Sixteen

Take Me Away

Edward closed the door behind him with a sigh although he was unable to stop the wide smile that lit his face at the sight of his mate sleeping blissfully on his bed after their mating. He supposed he should go downstairs and face the inevitable verbal lacerations he was bound to receive upon confession from Severus. That man was like a viper when it came to Harrison. It had been worth it though. A thousand times worth it. Especially when Harrison sleepily made him promise that they could do it all over again when he woke up. He didn't bother to try and suppress his shiver of pleasure at the thought. In fact, the flashback nearly sent him into a wall it was so strong. He stopped in the hallway to compose himself before continuing down the stairs. The house was empty, except for the potion's master who stood stirring some sort of small cauldron on the stove.

"The others left a few hours ago. Something about Alice demanding that they take a day out in Port Angeles. Apparently, your sister had a sudden rabid case of cabin fever."

Severus gave him a knowing look to which Edward gave a stupid, telling grin. The man sighed but shrugged.

"I suppose it can't be helped. Mates will be mates. Teenagers will be rabbits and all that rot. Come on. Let's go run a scan while he's still asleep. No point in waking him up at this hour since I know the two of you didn't get to sleep until recently."

~ o ~

Pale hands lifted the window of the moonlit bedroom silently, just wide enough for a slim, cold body to slip inside. Crimson eyes surveyed the sleeping form on the bed with a smirk. The whole room smelled of sex and the teenager himself reeked of his mate. The pathetic "vegetarian" fledgling had taken the time to loosely tie the black robe back around Harrison Potter's body but in his sleeping, it had slid down to expose one tempting shoulder. He had to admit, the teen had grown beautifully. He pulled him gently up into his arms, waking the small form with the movement. Harrison frowned, eyes unfocused and groggy.

"Hnn...Edward?" He asked, his voice thick with sleep.

When those eyes looked up to see who held him though, they frowned. Curious. He lifted his hand to the cold cheek, the frown deepening.

"I know your face...How do I know your face...?" He breathed, confused and searching his mangled memories in vain.

"You don't remember me, pretty? I'm hurt." He chuckled darkly, leaning down to scent along his neck, "You stole something from me, Harrison, and I've been given permission to take you as payment. I intend to fully take advantage of that."

He licked along the teen's ear, making Harrison squirm and begin to protest as much as he was able with is sluggish exhausted body.

"No...you can't do that. Only Edward is allowed..."

He slid a hand along the creamy hipbone and he could taste venom when the door opened suddenly. There stood Dumbledore's runaway pet potion's master and the fledgling that had claimed the child in his arms. Even if Harrison didn't recognize him, Snape sure did. The man's eyes were wide and filled with hate.

"You!"

"Well, hello, Snape. Fancy meeting you here."

The man's exclamation was drowned out by the sound of Edward's snarl. He took in the dubious position they were in and the trembling that had begun throughout his mate's weak, sensitive form.

"Put him down!" Edward roared, his male possessiveness rearing up defensively and his stance ready to lunge.

The vampire smirked, hugging Harrison, whose breathing was quickly becoming labored with his fear. He was going to hyperventilate if they didn't help him soon!

"Relax, child. I'm merely here to send a message. Who your precious mate really belongs to. Me." He said, running a possessive hand up Harrison's thigh.

The teen whimpered pitifully, sending his frantic furious mate desperate pleading glances. The vampire must have moved between his thighs because Harrison gasped, arching back at the unwanted sensation of whatever the bastard was doing to him. Something in him wanted to tear the bastards hand off and find out exactly what he was doing to his mate. The other half was glad that he couldn't see it because of the black robe. Harrison's eyes were fearful and he was writhing in the cold arms, making half pleading, half sounds of unwilling pleasure. Harrison's body would still be extremely sensitive from their mating but the sight still made Edward's fangs retract in blazing unadulterated fury. How dare he molest his mate! How dare this stranger claim that his mate was his own! The vampire was leaning down to speak in the teen's ear, his firey eyes still on the two. Severus's wand was pointed at him but there was nothing he could do without hurting his ward.

"You remember me, pet. The knowledge is there, you have only to reach out and grasp it. Tell me, pet. What is my name?"

Harrison was biting his lip, shaking his head as if he were fighting off the memory.

"What is my name?" The vampire hissed, his eyes now boring into the teen's own.

He gasped, eyes wide and filled with something not even he himself could decipher but seemed to please his captor.

"A-Arturo…" He moaned.

It was fearful sound like that of a hurt animal. Arturo's eyes found Edward's seething ones and he purred to the child in his arms.

"Very good, pet. Look at your precious fledgling. He's angry isn't he? It's because he doesn't want to face that you are truly my mate and that he stole you from me."

Severus stepped forward, his hand gripping his wand in a vice grip. His eyes seemed like bottomless holes he was so enraged.

"You said that someone promised him to you as payment. Who was it?" Severus asked but the sick feeling in his stomach told him that he had a very good idea though he didn't know why.

Arturo laughed, a sound that shocked Harrison out of his fearful paralysis and started to reach for Edward desperately, silently begged his mate for help.

"Your precious Headmaster gave him to me. He said that he would be difficult to control because of his condition, but it was nothing that I wouldn't…enjoy accomplishing. However, you seem to have been keeping more secrets than i thought, Snape. You've done all of my work for me." He said with a lick to the side of Harrison's face.

Severus's mind and stomach reeled at the realization. Dumbledore had sold out a child who he still thought to be so demented that he couldn't even function properly. He supposed that the old man was trying to get one last use out of his shattered Boy-Who-Lived. Arturo was a sadist and not teh least bit ashamed by it. Severus had not reported Harrison's recovery, preferring to let the world think he was irreparably damaged. It had given his ward a measure of peaceful anonymity. The invader leveled the two with a stare so heated and full of desire for the creature in his arms that Edward nearly lost control.

"Heal him up well, Snape. I'll be back for him."

Arturo delivered a hungry kiss to the teen's bruised lips before disappearing out the window. Edward made to follow but in his escape, the vampire had released Harrison and the teen, unable to wrap his mind around every thing and unable to hold himself up any longer, he fell to the ground with a soft cry. As soon as Edward touched him to see if he was well, Harrison threw himself into his mate's arms. His whole body was shaking like a leaf and he clung to Edward as if he were the last thing holding his fragile being together.

To Be Continued In Fly Home, Volume Two of the Fly Trilogy.


End file.
